Próxima parada
by Miruru
Summary: AU. Desde que había llegado a España hacia ya meses, Francis encontraba sus trayectos en tren hasta el trabajo sumamente aburridos. Lo que no sabía era que eso no iba a ser así por demasiado tiempo y que incluso le empezaría a gustar coger ese tren
1. Capítulo 1

**Próxima Parada... - Capítulo 01**

Su rutina era apabullante. Siempre se montaba en el mismo tren que le llevaba hasta la ciudad donde trabajaba. Se sentaba en el mismo asiento y se dejaba mecer por el traqueteo del tren. Hacía ya un par de meses que había dejado su tierra natal, Francia, y se había venido a España a trabajar. Le había atraído siempre el país vecino, además de ese clima tan diverso.

Si bien era cierto que su situación era muy diferente a la que hubiese deseado. No había hecho ninguna amistad en serio. Conocía a mucha gente pero ninguna entraba en la categoría de amistad. El trabajo le ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo libre. No había encontrado pareja estable y se dedicaba a ir de cama en cama. Además, la única chica que le había llamado ligeramente la atención no había podido aceptar que también tuviera interés en los hombres. Como dirían en su tierra: _C'est la vie._

Pero, un día, su rutina se vio interrumpida por algo que no esperaba. Nadie solía sentarse a su lado. No entendía muy bien el motivo. Quizás porque su cabello rubio destacaba bastante en un sitio donde el color de cabello predominante era el castaño o el negro. También podía ser porque se sentaba y en el asiento contiguo sentaba a su mochila. Aquel día el tren iba bastante lleno. A pesar que había gente de pie, nadie se había sentado allí. Quizás estaban demasiado intimidados pensando que no hablaría español. Lo hablaba, con un marcadísimo acento francés, pero lo hablaba al fin y al cabo.

- Perdona, ¿está el asiento ocupado?

La voz le sacó de su habitual lectura de la prensa. No se lo esperaba. Levantó la mirada y un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes le miraba con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. Se quedó distraído por unos segundos, observando a la única persona que se había atrevido a hablarle sobre el asiento.

- No.

- ¿Podría sentarme? Es que aún tengo un buen trozo y pudiendo ir sentado...

- Claro. Adelante. -dijo el francés.

Quitó la mochila del asiento. El chico se sentó en el asiento. El rubio prosiguió con el periódico. No pudo leer mucho más.

- Perdona... -empezó el chico a su lado. Levantó la mirada y le observó interrogante- ¿Te bajas muy pronto? Es para saber si te voy a molestar para cuando quieras salir.

- Me bajo en Sant Feliu.

- Ah, yo me bajo una parada antes. -dijo el chico sonriendo- Entonces no te molestaré.

El galo le miró algo curioso. ¿Por qué parecía tan preocupado por el simple hecho? Si hubiera tenido que salir antes que él tan sólo hubiera tenido que apartarse. No era un problema tan grande. Levantó su periódico de nuevo, dispuesto a proseguir.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿Eres francés? -dijo el otro de nuevo. Volvió a bajar el periódico y le miró.

- ¿Acaso no se nota por mi marcado acento? Pensaba que era bastante obvio. -respondió.

El de pelo castaño rió brevemente.

- Lo sé, pero una vez tuve problemas por asumir las cosas sin preguntar antes. Así que ya me curo en salud. Me gusta Francia, unos tíos míos son de allí. Lo siento, era simple curiosidad. No te estoy dejando leer. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. -respondió.

No podía negar que quería acabar de leer esa noticia pero también era cierto que estaba bastante confundido con la manera de ser de aquel hombre. Subió el periódico y retomó la lectura. No podía creerlo cuando escuchó que el español volvía otra vez a llamarle con un "Uhm... perdona"

- ¿Qué ocurre? -santa paciencia... Menos mal que sabía tomarse esas cosas con filosofía. Si le hubiera pillado en un día horrible, quizás ya le hubiera gritado.

- ¿Has leído ya la sección de deportes? Es que me gustaría leerla...

La cara del galo expresó sorpresa. El otro, al verlo, temió lo peor.

- ¡Ah! Es mucho pedir, ¿verdad? Es que jugó mi equipo favorito ayer y no pude verlo, así que aún no sé cómo quedaron. Pero claro, pedirle el periódico a un desconocido... De verdad, lo siento. Tiendo a hablar mucho. Debo estar aburriéndote y molestándote.

El otro acabó estallando en una carcajada. Aquello había sido divertido.

- No te preocupes. Ya la he leído. -movió unas cuantas páginas y sacó toda la sección de deportes entera. Se la pasó y le guiñó un ojo- Toda tuya.

Aunque subió de nuevo el periódico y continuó leyéndolo, iba mirando de vez en cuando al español, de reojo. Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio la expresión de júbilo que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Han ganado?

- Sí, además por bastante diferencia. ¿Ves? -dijo el de pelo castaño, enseñándole el artículo con el resultado del partido.

- Oh~ Me gusta ese equipo. Cuando veo liga de fútbol española, suelo quedarme viendo sus encuentros.

- Son bastante buenos, ¿verdad? -menuda sonrisa deslumbrante que dibujó el de ojos verdes. Se notaba que le entusiasmaba el tema.

La megafonía del convoy anunció la siguiente parada: Sant Joan Despí. Era la estación donde se bajaba su acompañante. El susodicho dobló el trozo de periódico que tenía entre sus manos y se lo tendió al otro.

- Gracias por tu ayuda. No he podido leerlo todo pero...

- Quédatelo. No lo quiero para nada. Una vez lea el periódico entero, seguramente lo tiraré o lo dejaré en algún sitio para que alguien lo coja y lo lea. Así le darás buen uso a la sección de deportes.

- Eso sí, quien coja tu periódico se va a quedar sin saber las noticias deportivas. -dijo el hispano riendo brevemente.

- Tú tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento por entretenerme en el viaje un poco.

Estaba apunto de iniciar otra frase cuando el tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. El chico corrió hasta la puerta y allí se detuvo.

- ¡Adiós! -exclamó después de girarse y mirar hacia el francés.

- Ah...

Pero era ya tarde. Las puertas se habían cerrado y el tren avanzaba hacia la siguiente parada, alejándose más de ese peculiar muchacho.

- Estupendo, Francis. Al menos podrías haberle preguntado cómo se llamaba. -murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

El destino era caprichoso. Para empezar, Francis nunca había creído en el destino. Aunque era un tema que siempre sacaba cuando intentaba ligar. Pero había empezado a creer en él. Al menos un poquito. Después del fortuito encuentro en el tren, Francis se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando en el momento. Al día siguiente se sorprendió al ver en la lejanía al susodicho muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Estaba pensando seriamente en la idea de levantarse y acercarse. Total, él le había pedido el periódico el primer día. ¿Por qué no podía acercarse él a saludarle al segundo día? ... Vale, no. Quizás aquello sería violento. Que le hubiese hablado la primera vez no significaba que tuviera derecho a una segunda conversación. Estaba apunto de levantarse para saludarle cuando vio que el grupo de personas que iba a su alrededor no era gente que estaba ahí porque no hubiera sitio donde sentarse.

El muchacho charlaba animadamente con ellos y reía. Tenía una sonrisa bastante bonita. Cuando se sentó a su lado no lo pudo ver claramente porque le daba cierto reparo quedarse mirando fijamente a alguien que no conocía. Más concretamente le daba cierto reparo quedarse mirando fijamente a un hombre que no conocía. Con las mujeres era más descarado.

Así fueron pasando los días y las semanas. El francés empezó a preocuparse seriamente por el tema. Básicamente porque no dejaba de pensar en él. Antes, normalmente, se entretenía leyendo el periódico y luego mirando el paisaje por la ventana. Ahora su hobby era diferente. Primero buscaba a ver si el chico se había subido en el vagón (había días en los que tenía que resignarse a leer el periódico tan solamente) y, si lo localizaba, empezaba a hacer ver que leía el periódico y disimuladamente lo miraba de reojo.

¡Empezaba a ser ya ridículo! ¡Que hasta había soñado una vez con él! Además, cogían cada día el mismo maldito tren. En ningún momento se había acercado. Tenía que haberlo visto por fuerza. Él no dejaba de verlo, el español no sería menos, seguro. Si no le hablaba sería porque no tenía interés en hacerlo. Francis se hizo un propósito: debía quitarse ese estúpido vicio de mirarle.

- "Bueno, no pasará nada porque le mire otra vez. Tampoco es que lo esté desgastando con la mirada."

Encontraba tan entretenido perderse en las diversas expresiones faciales que ponía... ¡Malditos fueran esos que se encontraban a su lado! ... Pero no era porque les tuviera envidia, simplemente le caían mal. No sabía el motivo, pero no los tragaba. Repentinamente el español levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se le vio sorprendido por un segundo, al siguiente sonrió y levantó la mano a modo de saludo. Las mejillas del francés se sonrojaron ligeramente, sonrió y levantó la mano también. El destino hizo que la parada fuera la del muchacho y observó como bajaba del tren.

Entonces el galo se dio cuenta de algo. ¿¡Pues no estaba sonriendo como un estúpido? Sentía su corazón ligeramente acelerado. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¡Sólo había sido un saludo! Bufó sonoramente, llamando la atención de la mujer mayor que se sentaba enfrente. Decidido, a partir de ese mismo día dejaría esa especie de adicción de acechar a ese chico. Por muy mono que estuviera cuando sonreía. Aquello empezaba a ser una obsesión

Apoyado contra uno de los laterales del convoy, miraba distraídamente al techo. Se hacía siempre tan pesado tener que coger el tren para ir al trabajo. Aburrido de estar mirando el techo, demasiado monótono para su gusto, empezó a observar a la gente que iba montada. Una madre con su hija la cual iba apoyada sobre su hombro y dormitando. Un adolescente con la música tan alta que pensó que si le reventaban los tímpanos no sería tan raro. También había un par de hombres vestidos con traje chaqueta y portando ostentosos maletines.

Un rubio llamó su atención. Era "el francés del tren". Así era como lo llamaba. Alguna vez lo había comentado con sus compañeros del trabajo aunque siempre había obtenido la misma respuesta: "Te gusta hablar demasiado, tío". Esa frase siempre suscitaba bromas del tipo: "¿No serás una mujer? Como hablas tanto..." Esas bromas siempre terminaban cuando sonreía de aquella manera fulminante.

Pero, volviendo al tema del galo, había empezado a fijarse en él últimamente (quizás eso demostraba lo mucho que se aburría durante el trayecto en tren). Pasó unos días en los que, cada vez que entraba, pensaba: ¿Estará el chico ese que me dio el periódico? Bueno, había sido agradable. Además, parecía majo. Haría un par de días sus miradas se habían cruzado y le había devuelto el saludo sonriente. El caso es que algunos días no lo encontró y acabó descubriendo algo: siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio, en el mismo vagón. Era bastante curioso. Otro detalle: Siempre iba solo. Con el pelo recogido en una coleta, adoptaba un gesto serio mientras sus ojos se movían frenéticamente de un lado para otro leyendo las palabras. Vale, quizás le había observado bastante. Lo suficiente como para saber que cuando faltaban tres paradas para la suya se soltaba el pelo y se lo acomodaba un poco. Recordaba que la primera vez que lo observó un gesto divertido se instaló en su rostro y pensó: ¡Pues sí que es coqueto! Rió y una señora a su lado se le quedó viendo raro.

Así pues, había empezado a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello para poder coger siempre el mismo vagón. ¿Por qué nadie se sentaría a su lado? Casi le daba pena verlo siempre solo. Él, al menos, a veces iba acompañado. En cambio el francés no.

Y actualmente ahí se encontraba, unos cuantos asientos alejado. Mientras aferraba su bolsa, iba observando como el galo pasaba otra página. La indecisión bañaba el rostro del hispano. Cuando quedaban tres o cuatro paradas para la suya, se levantó.

- ¿Está ocupado el asiento?

Francis levantó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa deslumbrante. El destino era juguetón y, cuando ya creía haber olvidado su obsesión enfermiza, el objeto de ésta se presentaba a su lado. Apartó la mochila y la dejó bajo sus pies, sonriendo.

- Adelante. Todo tuyo. -dijo Francis.

El hispano miró el suelo mientras sonreía. El galo hizo ver que seguía leyendo el periódico. Bien... Ahora estaba sentado a su lado y no sabía qué decir. Se sentía tan estúpido. Finalmente, a Francis se le iluminó la bombilla, cogió la sección de deportes y se la pasó. El de pelo castaño le miró sorprendido por unos segundos, rió brevemente y la tomó.

- Gracias. -abrió la sección de deportes y le miró de soslayo- ¿Viste el partido? ¡Fue estupendo!

- Ah, sí. Unas asistencias impecables. -contestó.

- ¿Lo viste con alguien? -preguntó el español- Ah, si hablo mucho y no quieres contestar a algo, lo entenderé.

- No te preocupes. -dijo el galo después de reír por un momento. Sí, era bastante mono. Lo estaba reafirmando- Sí, lo vi con Miguel en mi casa.

- ¿Un amigo tuyo?

- Sí, mi amigo Miguel, San Miguel. Buena cerveza. Lamentablemente, este pobre francés tuvo que ver el partido solo.

- Bueno, tampoco es tan malo. Yo fui a verlo con mis amigos pero todos son anti-mi-equipo. No dejan de criticarlo todo el rato. Realmente es un infierno.

- Ah pues podrí-

- Sant Joan Despí. -anunció la megafonía del tren cuando se detuvo.

- ¡Ah, es mi parada! ¡Nos vemos! -tan rápido como apareció, desapareció.

- ... podríamos ver algún partido juntos...

Francis suspiró y se recostó sobre el marco de la ventana. Hasta se hizo daño del ímpetu con el que se apoyó. ¿Es que siempre iba a quedarse a la mitad de todas las frases? Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Gruñó a disgusto mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la frente. Suerte que se bajaba en la siguiente parada, ahora todo el mundo le miraba. Aunque le daba igual, ¡estaba tan frustrado! ¡Seguía sin saber su nombre! ¡Y ahora otra vez no podía dejar de pensar en él! ¡Maldito español huidizo!

Pegó un suspiro hondo sonriendo resignado y apoyándose de nuevo en el marco de la ventana.

- Soy idiota...

Y mucha gente en el tren pensó: Tienes razón.

* * *

No le gustaba recurrir a sus citas para poder ir a los sitios. Tener que mirar a ver con quién no había acabado mal era una faena tediosa. Básicamente porque, dentro de su lista de ligues, el ochenta por ciento había terminado con una bofetada o un insulto. El problema era el siguiente: después de una semana sin ir al trabajo debido a una estupenda gripe que lo había tenido en cama, había salido tarde de casa. Cuando llegó, el tren se marchaba.

Finalmente llamó a Rosa. Habían quedado como "amigos" (para él eso era discutible) y al menos podían quedar para tomar un café si hacía falta. Le pidió que le llevara dos estaciones más allá y que cogería el tren. Ella insistió en que podía llevarle hasta su destino, él insistió en que ya suficientemente culpable se sentía.

- _Merci. _-dijo Francis a la muchacha. Le dio un beso en el pelo y le guiñó el ojo.

Observó su rostro enfurruñado. No podía evitar ser así de cariñoso con las mujeres. Aunque eso le diera muchos problemas en muchas ocasiones (ay, ¡cuántos puñetazos de novios enfadados que se había llevado!) Llegó con tiempo. Incluso pudo montarse en el vagón de siempre. Cuando miró hacia el que él consideraba "su" asiento, Francis se quedó ligeramente sorprendido. Giró sobre sus talones y se llevó la mano al rostro mientras sonreía enternecido y ligeramente sonrojado. Vale, reacción estúpida pero inevitable al fin y al cabo.

"El español charlatán", o así había decidido llamarle por el momento, se había apoderado de su asiento y leía el periódico muy concentrado. A su lado, su mochila descansaba sobre el asiento. Francis logró serenarse y se fue hacia el muchacho.

- ¿Está ocupado?

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos y cuando procesó la información, el chico de cabellos castaños sonrió. ¿Había dicho ya que adoraba esa sonrisa suya? Rápida y hasta torpemente, retiró la mochila del asiento e hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Francis se percató de que el español le miraba mucho.

- Oye, ¿te ha pasado algo? -bueno, aquello sí que dejó totalmente desconcertado al galo- Es que hace una semana que no te veo por el tren. Llegué a pensar que te había ocurrido algo. Y como siempre te veo solo pues, no sé.

- ¿Pensaste que no tengo a nadie y que si me ocurría algo nadie se daría cuenta? -dijo el francés dibujando una sonrisa.

- Sí. No. Bueno, d-de alguna manera sí. -Aw, eso había sido bonito.

- La gripe. Ya sabes.

- Ah, sí. Se ve que hay una pasa de gripe bastante fuerte. Miguel la ha cogido y estuvo una semana y media sin poder salir de la cama.

-¿Miguel la cerveza? -dijo con una sonrisilla el francés.

- ¡No! -dijo el otro estallando en una carcajada- Un amigo.

- Vaya, qué lástima. Pensaba que tendríamos un conocido común.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, el Miguel del que tú hablas y yo somos muy amigos. Salimos mucho juntos de fiesta.

- ¿De verdad? Qué ilusión. Tenemos algo en común de lo que hablar.

- Ah, sí~ El viejo Miguel, qué buenos momentos me ha dado... -dijo el español con aire ensoñador. Francis rió la ocurrencia.

El español siguió leyendo el periódico. Francis le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, intentando disimular. A saber qué pensaba si le encontraba mirándole tanto. Le daba igual caerle mal a mucha gente, pero no le daba igual caerle mal a ese chico. ¡Era simpático! ¡No era por nada más!

- Es curioso. Normalmente eres tú el que va sin periódico y yo el que te cede una parte.

- Mira, llevo un par de días comprándolo.

Lo que se dejaba por decir era que lo había comprado porque, cuando pasó por el lado del quiosco de la esquina, se acordó del francés siempre leyéndolo. Y dado que éste hacía días que no subía al tren, había decidido comprarlo. Sus compañeros de faena ya habían empezado a hacer bromas sobre que el mundo se terminaba y le preguntaron que si se encontraba bien, que si había ocurrido algo en su vida. Eran idiotas. No había pasado nada. Claro que no. No.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó que anunciaban su parada. No se fijó en que el francés movía su cabeza bruscamente hacia el otro lado para disimular el hecho de estarle mirando. Cuando se acercaba su parada el hispano siempre iba a toda prisa. Ya se resignó, nunca llegaría a saber nada de él.

El español se despidió y cuando el tren paró salió corriendo hacia fuera. Francis suspiró pesadamente. Otro día más que se iba y que él no lograba preguntarle nada. De repente se escuchó el ruido de alguien entrar al tren bruscamente.

- ¡Me llamo Antonio!

Francis levantó la cabeza, anonadado. El español le miraba con cierta ilusión. ¿Había vuelto para decirle su nombre? Bueno, siempre había tenido intriga, pero no había encontrado nunca el momento oportuno para preguntarle. Se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar, se levantó un poco del asiento y sonrió.

- Yo Francis.

- ¡Nos vemos, Francis!

El muchacho se bajó del tren al escuchar el pitido que denotaba que las puertas se iban a cerrar. Francis se quedó un par de segundos de ese modo, medio levantado y con la mochila entre las manos. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento aún sonriente. Bueno, al menos ya podía quitarle ese apodo.

* * *

- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, Antonio. -el susodicho le miró curiosamente. Bueno, no era cierto que se le acabara de ocurrir pero así quedaba más casual. Si supiera que pensaba tan a menudo en él quizás se asustaría.

- ¿El qué, el qué? -le preguntó al ver que dejaba un silencio para darle más intriga.

- Me dijiste que ver el fútbol con tus amigos/conocidos era un suplicio. Y yo estoy cansado de ver el partido con Miguel, no comenta nada. El próximo partido podríamos ir a un bar a verlo.

Antonio se quedó pensativo por un momento. Cuando ya hacía como medio minuto que no contestaba nada, Francis arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Es imposible, ¿verdad? Es que se me ocurren ideas tan…

- No, si la idea me parece estupenda. Pero ahora hay unas semanas de descanso sin partidos. No se sabe cuándo será el próximo encuentro. Teniendo en cuenta que nos vemos en el tren, no sé cuándo podría avisarte.

- Ah, cierto. Bueno, pues cuando reanuden la jornada deportiva, si eso, ya me avi-

- Tengo una idea mejor. -interrumpió el español- Te daré mi número de teléfono. Tú podrías darme el tuyo y así te envío un mensaje y te aviso de la fecha. De este modo, aunque anunciaran la fecha en fiestas, podría igualmente avisarte.

Espera. ¿El teléfono? ¿Tener su teléfono móvil? Eso le parecía perfecto. Bueno, más que perfecto. Realmente no había esperado que la jugada le hubiese salido de este modo. ¡Se alegraba tantísimo de haber propuesto lo de ir a ver el fútbol! Con la misma emoción, no se dio cuenta de que aún no había contestado.

- Claro, pedirte el móvil debe ser maleducado. Olví-

- Apunta, apunta.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, ya sabes no…

- Tú apunta.

- ¿Seguro?

- Voy a empezar a decir los números, si no los apuntas me ofenderé.

- Está bien, está bien. -rió Antonio. Sacó el móvil y le miró atentamente- Dime.

Anotó el número y le llamó para que él pudiera guardar el suyo. Cuando observó en la pantalla el mensaje de "Guardado" casi le dieron ganas de llorar de la emoción. Si es que estaba estúpido con este chico.

Hablaron sobre qué bares eran los mejores para ir y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Antonio desapareció de nuevo. Siempre se le había hecho tan largo el trayecto y ahora siempre se le hacía rematadamente corto.

* * *

Había recibido la visita de un buen amigo suyo de la infancia. Pierre había volado desde su ciudad natal hasta Barcelona para pasar unos días con él. Le había obligado a salir de compras con él alegando que cuando regresara a Francia debía traer regalos para sus familiares. Hubiera podido soportarlo mejor de no ser por dos factores: 1- Echaba de menos ir en tren y encontrarse con Antonio, 2- Pierre no dejaba de hablar de su novio Phillipe. Jodida navidad... Bueno, ya se encargaría de encontrar compañía para cuando Pierre se marchara.

- ¿Me presentarás a tus amigos, Francis? -inquirió Pierre de sopetón. El otro hizo un esfuerzo impresionante por no mostrarse sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta.

- ¿Para qué? Todos hablan español y no entenderías a ninguno. -se excusó Francis.

- Vamos, que no has hecho ni un amigo en los meses que llevas aquí. -sentenció.

- Bueno, tengo una especie de amigo. Pero no puedo contactar con él.

Hombre, tenía su móvil pero, primero, eran malas fechas (seguramente estaría ocupado con su familia) y segundo, tener su número no significaba que ahora le pudiera llamar o enviarle un sms. Se lo había dado únicamente para el tema del fútbol.

- Ya, claro. No me vale esa especie de chiste estúpido sobre que tienes un amigo que se llama Miguel y que en realidad es la cerveza. No cuenta como amigo.

- No es un chiste estúpido. -se quejó el galo. Antonio se había reído. No podía ser tan estúpida la broma.

- Déjame adivinar. Ligues a montones, ¿no?

- Te puedo enseñar la lista.

- Eres enfermizo.

- Y tú gay.

- Y tú bisexual.

Se quedó sin saber qué más replicarle. Repentinamente escuchó el tono de su móvil que le avisaba que había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y buscó el aparato. Pierre sonrió como si hubiera ganado el asalto. Bueno, le dejaría ilusionarse por el momento. Luego ya pensaría de qué manera humillarle. Sin dejar de mirar mal a su amigo de la infancia, Francis abrió el mensaje y su rostro expresó cierta sorpresa cuando leyó el remitente.

"De: Antonio (corazón) "

Sí, le había puesto un corazón al lado de su nombre. Su agenda estaba plagada de símbolos y casi hacía falta un manual para entenderla. El corazón significaba que era alguien que le interesaba (en todos los sentidos). Una carita feliz significaba amistad (Pierre la tenía). Si llevaba equis significaba persona con la que había mantenido relaciones. Además, el número de equis indicaba el tipo de relaciones. Una equis significaba toqueteo, dos equis significaba trabajos "orales" y tres significaba ya acto. Si las equis iban acompañadas de un cero significaba que no había muchas oportunidades de llamar al contacto de nuevo: la situación había acabado mal por algún motivo. Había algunos símbolos más pero apenas los usaba.

"Feliz navidad, Francis :D. Muchos saludos. Antonio."

Y ese era el mensaje. Escueto y gracioso (por el emoticono que había introducido).

- ¿Qué? ¿Un mensaje de tu actual novia?

Francis se sonrojó bastante y se tensó.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? No es un mensaje de mi novia. ¿De dónde has sacado la idea de que tengo novia?

- ¿Entonces de tu novio?

Casi le da un coma mental cuando imaginó los términos novio y Antonio juntos. ¿Pero qué demonios se pensaba Pierre? ¿Es que era estúpido? ¿Por qué tenía que ir diciendo esas tonterías tan de repente? ¿Por qué demonios se estaba poniendo tan nervioso?

- ¡No es mi novio!

- Heh~ Francis, te has puesto nervioso. ¿De quién es el mensaje eh? -Pierre pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de su amigo para que no pudiera huir. Éste le dirigió una mirada que intentaba ser fulminante pero que quedaba bastante cómica con ese sonrojo.

- De nadie. No te interesa mi vida personal.

- ¡Claro que me interesa! Además, has sonreído como si te acabaran de enviar el texto más adorable del mundo. Como eso dudo que sea posible, significa que el remitente te gusta, ¿no? ¿Quién es? Venga cuéntamelo~

- ¡Qué pesado eres! -exclamó lográndolo apartar finalmente- ¡Es sólo un amigo! Es agradable y simpático.

- Pues a mí me parece que estás enamorado de él~ -dijo Pierre.

- ¿¡QUÉ? -vale, quizás había gritado mucho.- ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de él! ¡Vale que es atractivo! ¡Pero de ahí a decir enamorado! ¡Enamorado es una palabra muy seria, Pierre! ¡Tiene...! -se detuvo por un segundo- ¡Tiene nueve letras! ¡Es una palabra seria!

- ¿Entonces por qué no dejas de gritar tanto?

- No estoy gritando. No estoy enamorado. -vio que Pierre no dejaba de sonreír de aquella manera que le fastidiaba tanto- Ah, vete a la mierda.

* * *

Antonio estaba apoyado contra una pared y miró por enésima vez el teléfono móvil. No, ni un mensaje. Ya le costó muchísimo enviarle ese mensaje por navidad. Bueno, posiblemente ni se encontrara en España. No había recibido respuesta alguna y eso hizo que comunicarle la fecha del partido se le hiciera un problema. ¿Y si no quería ir? Le envió el día y un lugar para encontrarse. Quizás no se presentaba... Hacía pocos días que había entrado el nuevo año, seguro que estaba en Francia.

Acurrucó la cara entre la bufanda y echó el aliento para notar el calorcito en el rostro. Hacía tanto frío... Se apartó de la pared y dio un par de pasos. Miró la hora; no quedaba demasiado. Ya hacía más de media hora que debería haberse presentado. Quizás lo mejor sería que se fuera a casa y que viera el partido allí. Ir solo al bar le parecía hasta patético. Al menos patético después de haber tenido la intención de ir acompañado. De repente notó una presencia detrás.

- Hey, ¿te ibas a ir sin mí? Qué cruel.

- ¡Francis! ¡Pensaba que no ibas a venir!

- Lo siento, me pilló la mujer del cuarto y adora hablar demasiado. Y siempre que vas tarde el mundo se empeña en hacer que llegues más tarde. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. ¡Feliz año nuevo! -de repente se abalanzó hacia el francés y lo abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡Woah! Menudo entusiasmo. -no podía salir de su asombro. Es decir. Le estaba abrazando. ¡Notaba el calor que desprendía y todo! Si no se separaba pronto, estaba seguro que el hispano empezaría a notar su latido desbocado. Por suerte (o desgracia) Antonio se apartó.

- La verdad es que pensé que no vendrías porque como para navidad no contestaste y como hace poco que fue Año Nuevo, pensé que habrías ido a Francia de vacaciones.

Cierto, no contestó al mensaje de navidad. Pero la culpa la tuvo Pierre. Maldito bocazas. Se enfadó tanto que al final ni contestó ni nada. Se arrepintió cuando ya habían pasado tres o cuatro días. En ese momento ya consideró que quedaba feo contestar.

- Vino un amigo mío de la infancia. Vi el mensaje tarde y pensé que quedaría mal si contestaba tan tarde. Lo siento. -admitió Francis- Después pensé en enviarte uno para año nuevo, ya sabes, por compensar. Pero claro, creí que estarías con tus familiares y molestaría.

- Fui a casa de unos conocidos que se niegan a dejarme solo en Año Nuevo. -dijo Antonio riendo un poco.

- ¿Y tu familia?

- Están todos en Madrid. Este año pensé en ir a verlos pero me quedé sin dinero para hacer viajes. Al final me resigné a pasarlo solo. Incluso mis amigos de la infancia se molestaron porque no fui. Ya se les pasará.

Mierda. Habían estado ambos solos. Podría haber intentado invitarlo. ¡Quizás le hubiera dicho hasta que sí! Así hubiera podido conocerlo mejor. Bueno, no pasaba nada, ahora iban a ir a un bar a ver un partido de fútbol. Podría hablar con él durante el partido y ver si así lograba conocerlo mejor. O simplemente podía dedicarse a disfrutar de su compañía y dejar de preocuparse.

Horas después ambos caminaban ya hacia la estación de tren. Antonio le había contado que a él le venían a buscar unos amigos para ir a ver una película a casa de una chica de la cual ya no podía recordar el nombre. Aún así, había insistido en acompañarle a la estación. Francis se subió al tren y miró al otro, en el andén. Antonio le pegó un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

- El partido ha sido genial, me lo he pasado muy bien. Te volveré a llamar para el próximo, ¿vale? -dijo sonriendo deslumbrantemente. Francis sonrió.

- Por supuesto. Cuenta conmigo. Eres mucho mejor que Miguel.

- Vaya, gracias. Nos vemos. -dijo Antonio después de reír un poco.

El español le guiñó el ojo cómplice y se marchó justo en el momento que las puertas se cerraban. Se quedó mirando la puerta como ido por unos momentos. Pegó un suspiro largo y apoyó la cabeza contra las puertas del tren.

- "Estoy jodido." -pensó amargamente el francés.

Era ese momento por el que pocas veces había pasado. Sólo que esta vez aún era peor. Porque se había ido a enamorar hasta las trancas de un chico al que hacía poco que conocía.

Antonio, montado en el coche de sus amigos, miraba por la ventana hasta que uno de ellos, David, le llamó la atención. Al parecer llevaba hablándole un rato, sólo que él no se había percatado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Antonio.

- Esa debería ser mi pregunta. No dejas de mirar por la ventana, sonriendo. ¿Tan bien le ha ido el partido a ese equipo de pacotilla?

- Sí, digamos que es eso. -respondió.

Ahora David no dejaría de darle la brasa por unos minutos intentando adivinar a qué se refería realmente. Bueno, lograba ignorarle con bastante facilidad. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, sin percatarse de esa sonrisa feliz que se le dibujaba.

* * *

Nunca pensó que llegaría a decir esto pero: ¡Amaba vivir en España! ¡Amaba esos malditos patrones de comportamiento que tenían! Esa cercanía española que a muchos extranjeros les parecía hasta insultante, ahora él la amaba por encima de todas las cosas. Gracias a eso recibía abrazos del español. Gracias a eso recibía palmaditas amistosas en a espalda. Gracias a eso a veces lo tenía a una distancia tan escasa que casi podía olerle. Además Antonio era bastante despistado. Digamos que los abrazos del galo habían empezado a ser bastante asfixiantes. Lo agarraba bien cerca e incluso había metido mano de manera disimulada. Hubiese jurado que cualquier otra persona se hubiera dado cuenta. Antonio no.

Eso lo hacía aún más y más apetecible.

¡Viva España y esa manera de ser tan amistosa!

Además, Francis había empezado a adquirir una afición al fútbol que nunca había imaginado tener. Antes no le disgustaba, pero su interés por la liga española era nimio. Ahora podía decirte quién era el jugador de la liga con más goles en su haber. Lo había aprendido todo para poder hablar con Antonio con más facilidad. Aunque sólo se veían para el fútbol y en el trayecto del tren. Desearía poder quedar más con él, pero aún así le era suficiente. (¡Sí! ¡A él! ¡Sólo eso le era suficiente! ¡Quién le ha visto y quién le ve, que dirían!)

Pero, ese día, Francis no contó con la presencia del español para amenizar su viaje. Se encontró a sí mismo sin poder dejar de pensar qué le podía haber ocurrido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente no era suficiente. Había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer. ¿Por qué debía conformarse con sólo eso? Es cierto que se llevaban bien, ¡pero él sentía atracción por Antonio!

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Francis? -le preguntó su jefe.

Eso creía. La jornada se extendió ligeramente por culpa de un imprevisto. Una vez dentro del tren, se sentó donde siempre y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el tren le meciera. Notó como se paraba y el ruido de la gente entrando.

- Ah, Francis.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Antonio. Nunca solían coincidir a la hora de regresar a casa. El español se sentó a su lado y suspiró. Francis le miró de reojo, realmente no se le veía demasiado animado.

- No te he visto esta mañana.

Tontería, era obvio que el otro también lo sabría. Era una manera de hacer que contara por qué no había venido. Sí, estaba siendo cotilla. Es lo que había. Antonio suspiró pesadamente y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo.

- Tuve problemas en el piso. Explotó el televisor y casi se prende fuego. Llegué tarde al trabajo y casi me despiden. Realmente no ha sido mi día. Llegaré a casa y me acostaré.

- ¿Eh? ¿Crees que eso te va a animar? Necesitas despejarte y divertirte. ¿Por qué no llamas a alguno de tus amigos? -Antonio no contestó.

Se le hacía tan extraño verlo así. Se había instalado un silencio raro y lo único que hacían era ver como el vagón se iba vaciando a medida que pasaban las paradas. Francis no dejaba de darle vueltas. ¿Qué decirle para que se animara?

- Vamos, Antonio. Anímate. Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. Por suerte no ha pasado nada grave. Verte así de desanimado me preocupa.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte.

- Claro que sí, somos amigos, ¿no? Tú lo dijiste antes. Y preocuparse es algo que hacen los amigos.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto entonces? No tienes por qué. El resto de mis amigos no se preocupa tanto por mí.

Se le ocurrían miles de respuestas. "No son amigos tuyos" pero esa sonaba muy fuerte. "No son tan buenos amigos como yo", "No tienen un mínimo de empatía hacia los demás", "Son estúpidos", "No te merecen como amigo", "son imbéciles". Pero ningún motivo era completo. Notaba su corazón palpitar rápidamente mientras era observado por aquellos ojos verdes. Un sólo pensamiento cruzaba su mente, muchísimas veces. Un pensamiento del que creía que se arrepentiría si lo hacía. Quizás perdería su única amistad.

Antonio le puso el brazo en el hombro para intentar hacerle reaccionar. Ese gesto fue el detonante. Francis agarró su mano para impedir que se alejara y se avanzó hacia él, besándole.

Ya se arrepentiría en unos segundos.

* * *

**Este es mi regalo del Francia-España Secret Santa para Ruby. De fanfic había pedido un AU (o UA, como lo queráis llamar) que fuera original (bueno, eso no sé si lo he logrado demasiado... Se ha intentado xD) y que fuera romanticón (eso creo que se ha logrado ò.ou). Mi querida Pyon ha ido ayudándome mientras iba escribiendo dándome su apoyo y casi quiere matarme (XD) cuando vio este final. Además, a mí me apetecía escribir algo más, así que lo acabé alargando y por tanto publicaré un capítulo más.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado, obviamente, a Ruby. Espero que te guste ^^.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Próxima Parada... - Capítulo 02**

**Aviso: Cuando parte del diálogo está en cursiva y parte en letra normal significa que se hablan dos idiomas distintos (a pesar que no he buscado traducciones para así no teneros buscando referencias como locos)****  
**

Había algo peor que ser besado por tu amigo francés que conoces de apenas unos meses y con el que a duras penas pasas tiempo. Ese algo era no poder evitar verlo porque ambos cogían el mismo tren. La situación fue extraña. Francis se había avanzado hacia él y, de imprevisto, le estaba besando. Antonio no había sabido reaccionar. El galo se apartó rápidamente y miró hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas (aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto, quizás lo había alucinado).

Antonio, el cual se empezaba a sonrojar, abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía ni siquiera el qué. Entonces Francis se levantó y se bajó en esa misma parada como si se fuera a acabar el mundo si no lo hacía. Las puertas se cerraron y el español se quedó con la boca abierta. Se sonrojó más y miraba la salida con odio mientras sonreía pasivo-agresivamente.

¡Había sido maleducado! Pero bueno, lo iba a solucionar. Hablaría con él y le preguntaría qué coño había sido aquello. Cuando subió al tren miró al sitio donde siempre se sentaba el susodicho francés. O se había hecho la operación de cambio de sexo en una noche, o claramente esa señora no era él. El primer día no le dio importancia. Quizás se había puesto enfermo. O quizás no había venido con tal de no verle. Bueno, era justo el día siguiente después de aquello que seguía sin saber a santo de qué venía. Se dejó caer sobre un asiento, sonrojado.

Después de una semana entera sin verle el pelo, Antonio empezaba a estar realmente molesto. Esa mañana, cuando se montó, miró en el sitio de siempre y otra vez lo encontró ocupado por otra persona que no era el francés.

- Será capullo... -dijo mirando hacia la puerta que daba al siguiente convoy.

Unos cuantos vagones más allá, Francis se encontraba de pie agarrado a una de las barras del tren. El nuevo vagón en el que se montaba era una mierda. Cuando se subía siempre lo encontraba lleno. Aunque prefería ir de pie a volver al vagón de siempre. Se había resignado a no comprar el periódico. De pie no lograba leerlo bien sin tener la sensación de que en cualquier momento se pegaría el leñazo del siglo. Era un cobarde. Se había lanzado entonces a los labios del español y cuando se separó pensó: ¿¡Qué-cojones-he-hecho? Encima el susodicho no decía nada. En ese momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de huir. De hecho se bajó en la siguiente parada. Salió al frío del invierno, el tren se fue y se quedó allí plantado esperando a que pasara el siguiente tren. ¡Era obvio! ¡Aquella no era ni su parada!

Aquella noche durmió fatal. Miraba el techo como ido. Si bien era cierto que el beso le había gustado (aunque obviamente el único que participó en el beso fue él. Antonio estaba demasiado ocupado en quedarse completamente atónito). Pero también se arrepentía. Lo había lanzado todo por la borda por un jodido beso. Si hubiera correspondido, pues mira, aunque luego lo hubiese aventado a las vías. Hubiera muerto en paz. De este modo había perdido un amigo y además había tenido un beso de mierda. Qué perra era la vida. Después de darle muchas vueltas, había decidido que no podía mirarle a la cara sin sentirse lo peor. Por ese motivo se cambió de vagón. No había día que no pensara en ello. Con ambas manos agarradas a la barra, Francis suspiró y enterró la cara en sus brazos. Una cosa más que añadir a su gran lista de grandes cagadas.

Ladeó la mirada y se encontró con que una chica le observaba de reojo. Ésta se sobresaltó al notar que el francés la divisaba y él le sonrió galán. Bueno, no podía reprocharle nada. Se había vestido informal pero aún así elegante, iba con el pelo recogido y un perfume de hombre de una famosa marca parisina. Era deslumbrante. No era extraño que la chica se le hubiera quedado mirando de ese modo. La puerta que daba al otro vagón, y que quedaba al lado de la muchacha, se abrió. Francis no pudo evitar mirar y divisó un rostro demasiado conocido.

- Oh, mierda. -murmuró Francis.

Cargó la bolsa en el hombro y empezó a andar por el tren hacia el extremo contrario. Antonio se veía enfadado. Quizás había estado deliberando toda una semana y había decidido por fin que debía matarlo para resarcirse por lo que había hecho. No quería morir. Era demasiado bello para morir. Escuchaba los pasos del español detrás de él. ¡Le estaba siguiendo! ¡Realmente había llegado a ese vagón buscándole! Siguieron recorriendo los vagones a paso acelerado y llegaron al último. Lo malo es que se dio cuenta cuando ya llegaba a la puerta del piloto, esa que siempre está cerrada. Se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra la compuerta y miró al español. Realmente parecía cabreado. Antonio pegó un golpe en la puerta, apoyando la mano totalmente abierta a un lado del francés.

- ¿Me estás esquivando?

- Por favor, no me pegues en la cara... -dijo Francis cerrando los ojos ligeramente, esperando un golpe en cualquier momento.

- Me estás evitando, ¿verdad?

- Es que la cara es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tengo... -siguió argumentando el galo.

- Tendría que arrancarte las pelotas en vez de pegarte en la cara. ¡Me estás evitando, gabacho subnormal! ¡Me besaste! -suerte que no había casi nadie en ese vagón- ¡Me besaste de repente! ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada! ¡¿Y ahora me evitas como una jodida rata cobarde?

- No sabía cómo mirarte a la cara después de lo que hice.

- Y por eso la mejor opción es evitarme, ¿no? ¿Te crees que para mí era sencillo? ¡Aún no he podido entender a qué coño venía eso! Y si huyes de esta forma me haces pensar que lo hiciste para jugar conmigo. Lo de quedar para ir al bar, y todo lo demás. Te hiciste mi amigo para después darme un beso y joderme así toda la semana ya que no he dejado de pensar en el puto tema.

Francis estaba sorprendido al ver como el gesto del hispano había ido gradualmente dejando de estar tan y tan molesto. Se apartó y se sentó en el asiento más cercano, suspirando.

- Lo siento. Supongo que no te había pasado esto antes... -murmuró Francis.

- Me ha pasado alguna vez y siempre he preguntado lo mismo -levantó la vista y la clavó en la del galo- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué dices...? -el rubio se sentó en el asiento que quedaba enfrente del hispano y pegó un sonoro suspiro. Aquello era difícil pero quizás era el momento de echarle valor y decirlo- En los meses que llevo aquí has sido el primero que me ha interesado y, además, eres simpático.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Que, de algún modo, me he acabado enamorando de ti. -se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Francis acabó por sonreír algo resignado- ¿Es el motivo que te dan siempre?

- No. Eres el primero que me da ese motivo.

Se hizo otro silencio largo. La situación era incómoda en cierto modo con tanto silencio.

- Mira, si a ti te gustan los hombres vale pero...

- No sólo me gustan los hombres. Soy bisexual. ¿Y tú qué?

- Ah... No, yo no.

- Entonces supongo que esto significa que ya no podemos ser amigos. -dijo Francis mirando hacia la ventana. Esperaba algo así. Quizás por ese mismo motivo también le había ido rehuyendo en el tren.

- ¡No! ¡C-claro que podemos ser amigos!

El galo entornó el rostro y le observó con cierta sorpresa. No era la frase que esperaba. No se hubiera sorprendido si hubiese escuchado un: "Creo que sí" o cualquier otra excusa para dejar de verse.

- Hemos pasado buenos ratos y me gusta hablar contigo en el tren. Yo no puedo corresponderte pero podemos seguir como amigos.

Sonrió de lado. Le acababa de rechazar pero a la vez no quería que se apartara de él. Francis tampoco quería apartarse de Antonio, aunque no le correspondiera. Eso sí, algo le tenía que dejar claro.

- Pero debes saber que, aunque seamos amigos, mis sentimientos no cambiarán. Además, tiendo a ser cariñoso hacia las personas que me agradan. Si no puedes aceptarlo no podemos ser amigos. No voy a ocultarlo y comportarme como no soy.

- No quiero que te comportes como no eres. Entonces sería como si fuera amigo de alguien que realmente no eres tú. Eso no me gusta. Si veo que haces algo que no toca, te pararé los pies y ya está.

- Eres extraño. -dijo con aire divertido Francis. El hispano le miró con una ceja arqueada y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas- A todos los hombres declarados heterosexuales que he besado han reaccionado como una exaltación. Me han empujado y me han empezado a insultar. En cambio, tú te quedaste quieto como una estatua.

- ¡Me pillaste desprevenido! No supe reaccionar. -dijo Antonio bajando la vista azorado- Además, tú te bajaste en una parada que no era la tuya. ¿Pensaste que no me di cuenta?

Francis rió ante el comentario del español. Bueno, a ratos era espabilado como el que más. Se fijó en cuál era la siguiente parada anunciada por el cartel luminoso encima de la puerta. Si la habían dicho por megafonía, no la habían escuchado. Mientras, Antonio miraba al suelo con cierto aire nervioso. El galo se levantó del asiento.

- Tengo dos malas noticias para ti, Antonio. -dijo Francis- La primera es que has aceptado seguir siendo mi amigo. La segunda es -se inclinó hacia él y le besó en el pelo. Antonio se echó hacia atrás, no pudiendo ir muy lejos ya que se topó contra el respaldo del mismo. No había podido evitar sonrojarse- que te has pasado de parada.

El tren se detuvo y Francis se bajó con elegancia y tranquilidad. El hispano tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había hecho y lo que le había dicho. Observó el letrero de la parada en la que se encontraban.

- ¡Mierda! -exclamó mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la puerta.

Iba a llegar tarde a trabajar por su culpa.

En aquel momento, el hispano no se lo pensó demasiado. Todo se inició cuando el rubio levantó la vista del periódico y dijo casualmente.

- Oye, están montando una feria. Podríamos ir. Te invitaré a lo que quieras montarte.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿En serio? ¡Vale, vale! ¡Vamos! -respondió efusivamente Antonio.

Quedaron el sábado a las siete, en la correspondiente parada de metro. El español iba agarrado a una barra, de pie, pensando en que llegaba tarde. Qué mal, últimamente cuando quedaba para ver el fútbol con él siempre llegaba tarde. Otra vez más que añadir a la lista.

Iba ya llegando al lugar donde habían quedado cuando se dio cuenta de algo. ¡MIERDA! Le había engañado. ¡Aquello sonaba totalmente a cita! Además habían quedado para ir a algo que no era el fútbol y no solían quedar para nada más aparte de eso. Eso significaba pasar más tiempo juntos y Antonio no sabía si era tiempo como amigos o tiempo que Francis aprovechaba para seguir con esa absurda idea de estar enamorado de él.

El galo era muy amable con él, se portaba agradablemente y era cariñoso. Había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás estaba intentando lavarle el cerebro con tanta atención. No debería funcionar, pero le daba la sensación de que lo hacía. El pensamiento: "debería irme" le llegó demasiado tarde y Francis ya le había visto. Sonrió y saludó con la mano, por un momento a Antonio se le olvidó de respirar. Tonterías. Algo que le vino a la mente: ¿Por qué demonios siempre vestía tan bien?

- Es la decimosexta vez que llegas tarde, tío. Te voy a comprar un reloj para tu cumpleaños.

- Me has engañado, ¿verdad? Esto es una cita y no me habías avisado.

Francis se le quedó mirando con expresión indefinida por unos segundos. De repente estalló en una carcajada.

- Nunca preguntaste nada. Yo simplemente te invité a salir y tú aceptaste. En realidad sólo pensaba en pasar más tiempo contigo.

- Eso, en mi pueblo, se llama "cita". -Francis volvió a reír.

- Depende de como quieras verlo. Anda, no me digas que ahora vas a dejarme tirado. Te dije que te invitaría a todas las atracciones que quisieras e iba en serio.

El de pelo castaño frunció el ceño ligeramente, sonrojado. Es que le estaba tentando demasiado. Las cosas gratis le podían. Otras veces ya le había parado los pies al gabacho que decía estar enamorado. Si veía que realmente llevaba dobles intenciones, le patearía y se iría a casa. Tan fácil como eso.

- Está bien... Pero sólo un rato, ¿vale?

- Estupendo. -dijo el francés sonriendo triunfalmente.

Mientras el rubio le preguntaba qué tal le había ido el viaje hasta allí, empezaron a caminar por la feria. De repente Antonio señaló hacia su derecha.

- Quiero montarme en eso.

Francis levantó la mirada para ver una barra que daba vueltas de trescientos sesenta grados. En los extremos estaban los asientos para los que se subían a la atracción, estos también daban la vuelta. Aguantó la respiración.

- ¿Ahí?

- Sí. No me digas que te da miedo.

- ¡¿Pero es que tú lo has visto? ¡Se mueve muchísimo! ¡Me voy a despeinar!

Antonio le miró con incredulidad durante un buen rato. Francis se sonrojó bastante. Vale, la excusa era muy mala. Pero sólo viendo a la velocidad que aquello se movía... Se le habían puesto de corbata. No quería montarse. No había encontrado una excusa mejor, eso era todo.

- Está bien, iré a buscar a alguien que quiera montarse conmigo. -se giró y empezó a mirar a la gente- Quizás alguna chica guapa quiera monta-

De repente notó como alguien le había asido la muñeca, se giró y vio el rostro tenso pero sonriente del francés. ¿Y ahora qué quería?

- E-está bien. Me montaré contigo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Que sí!

Antes prefería montarse él que dejar que conociera a alguien que se subiera con él y que le arrebatara la atención del hispano. Esta era su cita, ¿no? Unos minutos después, Francis, blanco como el papel, estaba sentado sobre el bordillo de una acera. Antonio, agachado frente a él, le daba aire con una papeleta de tómbola que había ido a pedir para ese mismo propósito.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No sé... Algo mejor sí, creo. -dijo Francis con un tono de voz compungido.

- Anda que... No deberías haberte montado si sabías que ibas a terminar así. -dijo Antonio con un poco de reproche. Cuando habían parado la atracción y lo había visto tan blanco, realmente se había preocupado por él.

- Es que no quería que te montaras con otra persona y que te hicieras amigo de él o ella y que le dijeras que se viniera. Eres capaz y eso hubiera sido un coñazo.

- Eres tonto. -sentenció el español después de mirarle unos segundos en silencio.

- Lo he hecho por ti.

Se hizo un silencio extraño. Antonio siguió echándole aire y al rato el galo ya se encontraba mejor. Mientras murmuraba un "merci", le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y se incorporó. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Antonio la miró por un segundo y acabó por tomarla.

- Bueno, vamos a seguir viendo qué más hay. Eso sí, si puede ser, nada de atracciones demasiado violentas. Me sientan bastante mal.

- Está bien. Debilucho. -respondió Antonio sonriente.

- Qué cruel~

- Anda, tira. -dijo el español risueño empujándole de los hombros y guiándole hacia nuevas atracciones que no habían visto.

El resto del rato que pasaron en la feria, fue uno de los momentos más divertidos que el español había tenido en semanas. Se montaron en los autos de choques y tuvieron una constante competición de a ver quién golpeaba al otro con más fuerza. Después se habían montado en esa atracción que no dejaba de meter botes y, aunque él no había sido del todo consciente porque estaba demasiado entretenido riendo y divirtiéndose, Francis había pillado cacho de manera descarada (es lo que tenía que con la velocidad y los saltos, Antonio se veía atraído por la inercia al otro).

También habían comprado algodón de azúcar y tuvo que ir esquivando al galo, entre risas y disculpas a la gente contra la que se chocaba, porque se había emperrado en darle de comer de su algodón de azúcar (lo que Antonio identificó como una clara intención de hacer cosas indebidas). Los últimos minutos los habían pasado en una caseta de tiro. Antonio señaló un peluche que le había hecho gracia y Francis, como si le fuera la vida en ello, se había ido hacia la caseta arremangándose el suéter que llevaba (como si eso le diera la habilidad que necesitaba para conseguirlo). Descubrieron que el francés no tenía demasiada puntería y tuvieron que salir corriendo cuando casi le da al feriante con la escopeta y éste empezó a insultarles.

Habían llegado al paseo marítimo y se sentaron en un banco, agotados. Bueno, en algo más coincidían, ambos tenían nula resistencia física. Francis empezó a reír.

- E-eso ha estado cerca.

- Tu puntería es pésima, Francis -dijo Antonio ahora también riendo.

- No se me dan bien esas cosas. Tú déjame unos fogones, ahí sí soy bueno.

- ¿Ah, sí? Guau, no lo sabía.

- Algún día ya te prepararé algo. -replicó Francis guiñándole un ojo.

El rubio se estiró perezosamente mirando el mar. Antonio hacía balance mental del día. No podía evitar ir mirando de reojo a su amigo. ¿Por qué era tan agradable con él? Vale, decía que le quería. Si lo pensaba mucho rato, él se lo había pasado muy bien en su compañía. Le inspiraba un sentimiento cálido. Estando con él se sentía bien. ¿Había mencionado ya que se lo pasaba bien? Muchas cosas le cruzaban la mente. Ninguna le llevaba a un pensamiento lógico. Estaba llegando a un punto en que se sentía abrumado.

- ... F-Francis...

El susodicho entornó el rostro. Antonio parecía un poco extraño, pero no entendía el motivo. Le sonrió agradablemente, esperando que le dijera qué ocurría. Aquella sonrisa hizo que los pensamientos del español se liaran tanto que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había avanzado hacia él y le había dado un beso. Esta vez, el que se quedó estático fue el francés. Estaba atónito. El español se apartó y se le quedó mirando, algo sonrojado. El sonrojo se hizo mayor, se llevó una mano a la boca y desvió la mirada.

- ... ¿Y-y esto a qué viene?

- N-no lo sé... -murmuró Antonio- De repente yo... N-no lo sé.

- ¿Y qué significa...?

- ¡Te he dicho que no lo sé! -dijo algo molesto el español, mirándole de repente- No lo sé... Simplemente, de sopetón, me dieron ganas de besarte. Pero no sé lo que significa, ni por qué, ni qué siento...

El francés tomó el rostro de Antonio entre sus manos, impidiéndole que se alejara mientras le miraba seriamente. Fue la primera vez que el español pudo ver esos ojos tan de cerca. Le ponían nervioso de una manera que no sabía explicar.

- Francis n-

- Shh. Tú sólo déjate llevar. Si no te gusta, si no lo quieres, tan sólo apártame.

Tal y como Antonio temía, Francis empezó a besarle. Pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, esta no le produjo un sentimiento de sorpresa. No quiso apartarlo. No sabía por qué: No le dejaban de gustar las mujeres, no le gustaban los hombres... Pero después se encontraba ahí, frente al mar, correspondiendo al beso del galo.

A la mañana siguiente, Francis miró el techo y sonrió estúpidamente. Cada vez que le venía el recuerdo de la noche anterior, se ponía a sonreír como un idiota integral. Si bien era cierto que después del último beso no habían hablado más durante todo el camino hasta llegar al metro. Le había tomado de la mano y habían caminado en silencio.

Lo primero a destacar, y más importante, es que había correspondido al beso. ¡Antonio había correspondido! ¡Era como un jodido sueño! El francés nunca había creído que eso pudiera pasar fuera de las películas. Ahora, en cambio, se sentía optimista. Se paró en un Starbucks y compró café para los dos (Oh, bendito fútbol. Sin él no sabría cómo le gustaba el café al español). En la misma parada de siempre, Antonio subió y se acercó hasta donde él estaba.

- He comprado café. -dijo el galo sonriendo y acercándole el vaso.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo. Gracias.

El galo le miró esperando algo. Algo que no llegaba. Antonio levantó la vista y le observó interrogantemente. Francis se ponía nervioso por momentos. ¡No hacía nada! Su expresión pasó a ser una lastimera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Qué cruel~ ¿Dónde queda mi beso de buenos días y de agradecimiento?

- ¿Hah?

- Los besos de buenos días son importantes, como un buen desayuno.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Beeeesoo... -dijo medio lloriqueando el francés.

- Eres peor que un niño pequeño. -murmuró Antonio después de suspirar.

Pero esa frase solía significar que se rendía a la petición y que la iba a cumplir, ¿no? No sabía bien qué le había pasado al español en la feria pero el cambio no le molestaba. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La cara de decepción del rubio fue extraordinaria.

- ¡No pongas esa cara cuando alguien te acaba de dar un beso! -exclamó sonriendo, aunque molesto, Antonio

- Es que no me has entendido. Cuando te conviene no me entiendes. Y esto ha sido un gran chasco, Antonio. Una decepción de proporciones épicas.

- No lo voy a hacer. Hay mucha gente delante. Me da vergüenza. -murmuró avergonzado el hispano.

- Pero si nadie está mirando... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan puritano? Que yo sé que en tu casa seguro que luego lees revistas guarras. ¿Y ahora un besito de nada en la mejilla?

Joder, mira que era pesado... Lo peor es que había ido subiendo progresivamente el tono y cada vez decía cosas más vergonzosas. Si no lo paraba a saber qué barbaridades gritaría. Bebió café mientras pensaba qué alternativas le quedaban. Se acercó al francés y le besó de improviso de manera corta. Se volvió a echar sobre su asiento y bebió café mirando hacia otro lado. Francis había pasado de una expresión estupefacta a una cara digna de una fan en presencia de su ídolo. Se acercó y le dio un beso en el pelo.

- Eres tan buen chico~ -dijo Francis con un deje juguetón.

- No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, ¿quieres? -replicó Antonio mirándole con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero, si reaccionaba de este modo, Francis se sentía tentado a decirlas con más frecuencia.

- Vamos, vamos... Aguántate fuerte.

- ¡E-eres tú el que no deja de moverse! ¡No me culpes a mí de tu estupidez!

- Me estás haciendo daño... A-ay... Antonio, un poco más suave...

Suspiró aliviado cuando el español dejó de agarrarse tan fuerte. Es que encima le había pillado un poco la melena y, entre otras muchas cosas, ahora mismo el de ojos verdes no calculaba su fuerza. Francis le agarraba por la cintura y tenía un brazo del hispano por encima de sus hombros. Caminaban por las calles rumbo al piso de Francis. En su defensa debía alegar que no había esperado que bebiera tanto. Le hubiese acompañado a casa de no ser porque no sabía dónde vivía y él no parecía muy capaz de explicarle cómo ir.

Suerte que en su edificio había ascensor... No quería imaginar la odisea que hubiera supuesto subir escaleras.

- Aguántate un momentito, abro la puerta.

Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Miró al español y se tambaleaba bastante. ¡Eh! ¡Que se caía! Se fue para él y lo agarró por la cintura evitando que se cayera de morros contra el suelo.

- ¿Es que no puedo dejarte ni un segundo solo? Qué susto me has dado.

- Vuelo~ -dijo alegremente mientras levantaba las piernas del suelo y ahora quedaba sujeto totalmente por la cintura por el galo.

El susodicho pegó un suspiro. Entró, caminó hasta la habitación y le dejó caer sobre la cama. Antonio rió divertido y rodó un poquito por ésta. Le parecía rematadamente mono. Se agachó al lado de la cama, mirándole como si fuera un felino observando a su presa.

- Tú dormirás aquí y yo...

- Tú te irás al sofá. -se apresuró a añadir Antonio. Francis se quedó hasta sorprendido por la rapidez del otro.

- Ah, pero...

- Sé que estoy borracho, pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar hacerme nada. Tu cama es blandita, pero va a ser lo único blandito que toque yo esta noche. -Francis abrió la boca para hacer un comentario ingenioso- Tampoco quiero tocar cosas duras.

- Tsch.

- Si te pillo intentando hacer algo, te mato. -sentenció Antonio.

- ¿Eeh? Si soy tu querido gabacho.

- Eso de querido es discutible.

- Si me matas, -prosiguió Francis ignorando al otro- ¿a quién le darás besitos cuando te apetezca, eh?

Antonio, aún tumbado, se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si estuviera procesando sus palabras. Francis arqueó ligeramente una ceja. A ver con qué iba a salir ahora. Como le diera un nombre, el galo no respondía de sus actos.

- Tienes razón. Besito, besito~

Antonio extendió los brazos hacia el galo y puso morritos, pidiendo un beso. A Francis se le murió algo por dentro cuando lo vio de esa forma. ¿Cómo negárselo si se lo pedía de aquella manera? Notó la sonrisa que se le dibujó a Antonio cuando se inclinó y le besó un par de veces. También como la mano del español acariciaba ligeramente su cabello.

- Voy a dormir. Ahora quiero verte salir de la habitación. No quiero tener que matarte.

- ¿¡Eeehh? ¡Pero si dijiste que no me matarías que sino no tenías besos!

- ... Cierto. Pues... No quiero tener que cortarte las bolas.

- Está bien, está bien... -le dio otro beso, esta vez en la frente- _Bonne nuit, mon cheri._

Salió de la habitación y estuvo dando vueltas por el comedor durante quince minutos al menos. Tenía ganas de entrar. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó.

- ¿Antonio? ¿Ya duermes? -preguntó en un susurro. El español no contestó.

Francis sonrió con malicia y, de puntillas, se adentró en la estancia. Se sentó con cuidado al lado del español y le observó. Tuvo que voltearse y enterró la cara en sus manos intentando aguantar. Temblaba ligeramente. Era más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Tenía una cara de inocencia que era demasiado. Volvió a girarse para mirarle, embobado. No pudo resistirse y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Mnh... Francis...

¿Estaba soñando con él? Ay, por favor... No podía. Recordaba el tonito con el que lo había nombrado, le veía esa expresión y es que se moría por dentro. Se fijó en que tenía media barriga al descubierto. Aún se constiparía y le echaría la culpa. Empezó a bajarle la camiseta con cuidado y, de repente, le vio con los ojos abiertos, mirándole. La ostia fue de campeonato. Le pegó un codazo en el cuello que lo medio tiró de la cama.

- ¿¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan bruto! Auu... ¡Si no te estaba haciendo nada! -levantó la vista y un tic se instaló en el rostro del galo- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes haberte dormido en medio segundo!

Horas más tarde, Antonio se despertó con un olor delicioso que provocó que su estómago gruñese. Siguió el susodicho olor hasta llegar a la cocina. Francis, con el pelo recogido, se entretenía preparando lo que a él le pareció un manjar.

- Por fin te despiertas~ Empecé a pensar que te habías muerto, con tanto sueño...

- Lo siento, soy de dormir bastante. -dijo Antonio riendo algo avergonzado. Se fijó en la el cuello ligeramente rojizo del francés- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?

- Me pegaste.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó atónito el español.

- No te preocupes, sobreviviré. Pero que conste que yo no te estaba metiendo mano.

- Siento haberte pegado. Cuando se me sube el alcohol no sé muy bien lo que hago. -Francis se había ido acercando a él.

- Te he dicho que no te preocupes. -recalcó el rubio y después le dio un beso en el pelo- Ahora prueba el desayuno que te he preparado.

Y, en esa mañana, si algo se ganó Francis fue el estómago de Antonio.

- Te ves tan feliz que hasta me dan escalofríos. -dijo Pierre con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿E-Eh~? -preguntó Francis mientras sonreía un poco tenso- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- Te hablo de esta aura de recién enamorado que da grima. No te había visto nunca así. ¿Quién es el afortunado o afortunada?

- Tonterías, Pierre~ -replicó riendo exageradamente- Deberías dejar de preocuparte por nimiedades. En diez minutos salimos, piensa a dónde quieres ir hoy.

Pierre siempre había sido muy inquieto. Y en los temas que atañían a su buen amigo Francis aún más. En apariencia era todo para provocarle y molestarle. En el fondo quería lo mejor para él. Nunca lo había visto tan ilusionado con alguien. Era todo un milagro que aún no le hubiera contado cómo quería montárselo con esa persona. Si Francis no quería explicarle de quién se trataba significaba que el tema era aún más serio de lo que parecía.

Había maneras de enterarse de las cosas sin que él se las contara. Cogió su móvil y empezó a mirar el historial de llamadas. Un nombre se repetía mucho, pero eso no era suficiente confirmación. Fue a los mensajes y el mismo nombre se repetía en el remitente y destinatario. "Antonio" al lado tenía un corazoncito. No había entendido nunca qué mierdas significaban los símbolos que Francis ponía al lado de sus contactos. Estuvo mirando y encontró uno que tenía una fecha escrita y una hora. Lo editó y le puso la fecha actual y una hora más tardía. Se quedó bien con el nombre del sitio. Bendita deducción. Envió el mensaje, lo borró de la bandeja de salida y dejó el móvil donde estaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has decidido a dónde ir?

Le costó un poco, pero Pierre le dijo que quería ir al lugar que indicaba el mensaje. Francis parecía algo extrañado.

- Cerca hay un estadio de fútbol y nada más, ¿para qué te interesa ir?

- Tengo interés por el fútbol. -su amigo le miró arqueando una ceja- ¡¿Qué? He descubierto que hay muchos tíos buenos en la liga española. Voy a aficionarme a ella. Además tienen piernas atléticas...

Pierre guiñó un ojo. Francis le observó en silencio un rato y se acabó por encoger de hombros.

- Eso no te lo negaré.

Aún sin comprender la motivación de su amigo, Francis llevó a Pierre al sitio que le había dicho. Empezaron a caminar entre la multitud y de repente su mirada se cruzó con la de Antonio. El susodicho levantó el brazo y le saludó efusivamente. Se empezó a acercar a ellos. Miró a Pierre el cual sonrió lacónicamente.

_- Serás zorra. _

_- ¿Qué tipo de insulto es ese?_

_- Un insulto español, mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, cacho perra. ¿Cómo te atreves a-?_

- Pensé que no llegaría. ¿Por qué me citas aquí? Hoy no hay fútbol y... -se fijó en que había alguien acompañando al francés.

- Este es mi amigo de la infancia, Pierre. El muy cotilla ha trasteado mi móvil y te ha mandado un mensaje haciéndose pasar por mí. Lo siento.

Pierre se abrió paso apartando a Francis y con una sonrisilla miró a Antonio de arriba abajo. No estaba mal, no estaba nada mal. Jodido Francis, los sabía elegir bien.

_- Me llamo Pierre_ -dijo el susodicho tendiendo su mano.

- Antonio. -contestó el español estrechando su mano.

- _¿Ya te has dado cuenta que estás enamorado de él o qué? _

- ¿Que le gusta qué? -preguntó Antonio, que había entendido el verbo "_aimer_" que era querer-gustar en francés. Alguna palabra se sabía.

- Tú no hagas caso a Pierre. Mejor vete a casa, ya te llamaré.

- ¿Eeeh? ¿He venido expresamente desde casa y ahora me echas?

Francis miró asesinamente a Pierre y éste sonrió con sorna.

- Está bien, puedes venir con nosotros un rato si quieres. _Cuando lleguemos a casa, te mato, Pierre._

La tarde fue todo lo bien que podía ir cuando tenías a dos personas que hablaban un idioma diferente. A ratos se medio entendían, a ratos no. Además, Pierre no dejaba de analizarlo. Podía notarlo en su mirada. Por suerte, ya podría respirar tranquilo. Antonio había alegado que tenía que verse con unos amigos. Se estaba despidiendo de Pierre cuando éste señaló a Francis y al español y preguntó.

- ¿Novios?

Antonio se quedó desconcertado. A Francis casi le da un infarto. ¡¿Por qué tenía que fastidiar la situación tanto?

- _¡Es sólo un amigo, Pierre! ¡Deja de molestarle!_

Había entendido la primera parte de la frase a pesar de que la había dicho en francés. Lo otro no. Pero bueno, tampoco le hubiera prestado atención.

- Nos vemos. -dijo Antonio de repente.

Francis arqueó una ceja porque cuando se giró ya vio que el español se marchaba a cierta distancia. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Tío, acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro. Francis no dejaba de dar vueltas en su sala de estar, bajo la atenta mirada de Pierre. Éste ya le había dicho que la había cagado al decir que eran sólo amigos. El galo insistía en que no podía ser eso. Después de dos días sin noticia alguna, Francis empezaba a creerle.

- Pero no puede ser eso. Me niego a creerte.

- ¿Es que eres imbécil? Lo que sea con tal de llevarme la contraria, ¿no? ¡Te digo que le cambió la cara!

- ¿Le cambió la cara? ¿En qué sentido?

- Estaba sorprendido pero cuando tú dijiste eso te tuvo que entender y primero arrugó el entrecejo y de repente se quedó inexpresivo. Después fue cuando se marchó sin despedirse siquiera.

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarse por eso? Si él no me ha dicho nunca que me quiere siquiera. Sólo parece tener interés en algún beso y poco más.

- Oh, por dios. ¿Y tú lo has respetado? No te reconozco. Estás enamoradísimo.

- Calla. El caso es que no tiene por qué enfadarse por eso.

- La prueba es que no ha contestado a ninguna de tus llamadas ni a tus mensajes. Y te he visto mandarlos hasta a escondidas. Le llegas a enviar más mensajes y es considerado acoso.

Tras un rato discutiendo, Francis accedió a darle el número de teléfono de Antonio a Pierre. El susodicho se fue a la habitación a hablar. Por mucho que pegó el oído a la puerta, no consiguió escuchar nada. Cuando Pierre salió de la habitación, Francis le miró esperando algún tipo de respuesta buena.

- Me ha pillado. Pero bueno, ha accedido a venir cuando le he dicho que también vendrá una amiga mía.

- ¿Tú no podías haber abogado a mi favor?

- Así tendrás oportunidad de hablar con él a solas. Es una idea genial. No seas maleducado, encima que intento ayudarte.

La idea de Pierre no era del todo mala, de no ser porque Antonio ni siquiera le saludó cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro. De acuerdo, si lo había dudado, ya no lo haría por más rato. Estaba clarísimo que estaba enfadado. Ahora se encontraba hablando con la amiga española de Pierre. Estiró de la ropa de su amigo y le habló en un susurro.

- Maldito Pierre, esto no tiene gracia alguna. No me está hablando, prefiere charlar con ella. Incluso prefiere hablar contigo y eso que no os entendéis ni bien.

- Tranquilo. Todo irá bien.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante y la cosa no mejoró. Él acabó sentado al lado de la amiga de Pierre y éste sentado al lado de Antonio. Ni siquiera lo tenía enfrente, se había sentado en el otro lado. La chica empezó a darle conversación, así que decidió resignarse y al menos charlar con alguien.

Pierre intentaba primero entenderse con el español, luego darle algún tema de conversación y disimuladamente hablar de Francis. Eso se hizo aún más difícil cuando Antonio dejó de prestarle atención, con la vista clavada en los otros dos, que charlaban animadamente. Pierre se dio entonces cuenta de que Francis y Lorena parecían llevarse bien. Bastante bien. ¿Es que Francis era imbécil? Se notaba a millas que Lorena estaba interesada en más cosas del francés que en su aburrida historia de cómo se quedó encerrado en el ascensor de la Torre Eiffel. Es que encima era de un soso... Siempre contaba la misma historia. Se percató de que Antonio iba dibujando una sutil sonrisa. No era una sonrisa que tranquilizara, como siguiera enfadándose, su aura se materializaría y empezaría a descabezar personas.

- _F-Francis, oye, escucha creo que... _-dijo Pierre casi susurrando, intentando llamar la atención de su amigo sin llamar la del español.

Pero Francis no se enteró de nada. Es más, había estallado en una carcajada por un comentario de Lorena. Además, ésta tocaba con confianza el brazo de Francis mientras reía también. Antonio apretó la mano sobre su pantalón. ¡Francis era estúpido! Ahora Pierre ya tenía la absoluta certeza de ello. ¡Merecía que lo descabezara! Le estaban dando ganas a él mismo de hacerlo.

El de pelo castaño estiró una mano y accidentalmente (Pierre creía que había sido intencionado) la copa de vino se cayó y el líquido manchó la ropa de Lorena. La muchacha profirió un gritito al ver el estropicio. Francis miró curiosamente al español, éste sonreía (pero a Pierre le parecía escalofriante la sonrisa).

- Lo siento. Soy torpe. -dijo Antonio a la muchacha- Voy a pedir una servilleta para secarte.

- Ah, gracias. -dijo Francis.

¿Le había dado al español un ligero tic en la ceja? A Pierre, sinceramente, le había dado esa impresión. Antonio se giró y Pierre pudo observar el gesto de rabia y desdén que ponía. Vocalizó una frase que ni llegó a oír. Quizás tampoco la hubiera entendido. Pero tuvo un presentimiento.

- _Se va. _-dijo Pierre mirando a Francis.

- _¿Qué?_

_- Antonio se va._

_- Ha dicho que va a por una servilleta._

_- ¡¿Eres imbécil? ¡Se va! Encima hablaba con ella y tú contestas. Estás dándole más motivos para estar enfadado. ¿Es que estar enamorado te ha vuelto idiota del todo?_

Sí, Antonio era capaz de marcharse de aquel modo. Francis se levantó rápidamente, Pierre le dejó la tarjeta a Lorena y le dijo que más tarde le explicaba lo que ocurría. Se fue a perseguir a su amigo. Confiaba en que encontrarían a Antonio más rápido si eran dos. Francis logró divisarlo y corrió detrás de él. Le asió por la muñeca y Antonio hizo un movimiento brusco intentando sacárselo de encima.

- ¿¡Por qué estás tan enfadado? -exclamó Francis.

- ¡No estoy enfadado!

- Claro. ¡Por eso llevas toda la noche sin hablarme y por eso te has ido a mitad de la cena!

- ¡Pues sí! ¡Estoy enfadado! ¡Estoy muy enfadado! ¡Quisiera hasta pegarte!

- ¡¿Por qué! ¡No tendrías que...!

- ¿¡Qué no tendría? Claro, sólo soy un amigo.

- Tú nunca me dijiste que me tuvieras por algo más que un amigo. Ni siquiera que me quisieras.

- ¿¡Eres imbécil? -exclamó Antonio con una expresión de incredulidad- ¡Vale! ¡Pues como, según tú, voy besando a mis amigos en los labios, quizás debería besar a Pierre ya que es mi amigo!

Antonio se fue hacia Pierre, éste le miraba con cara de qué está pasando. Francis no podía creerlo. No sería capaz. No se atrevería. Menos con su mejor amigo y delante de él. Pero Antonio cada vez estaba más cerca de Pierre. Acabó por perder los nervios, tiró de él y se interpuso entre ambos, de cara al español.

- ¡Yo no beso a cualquier amigo! ¡Aún menos cuando el susodicho amigo es un hombre! ¡Te beso porque eres tú y creo que...! ¡Que siento algo por ti! ¡Para ti es fácil, has estado con tíos! Yo creía que nunca me sentiría así por una persona de mi mismo sexo y tú no puedes darme el tiempo que necesito para acostumbrarme a que la persona que me importa tiene cojones literalmente. Y vas y dices que soy sólo un amigo... Y encima, cuando pienso que intentas arreglarlo, te pones a hablar con esa tipeja. Joder, Francis. Joder.

Pierre apartó la vista sonriendo de lado cuando vio que Francis se avanzaba hacia él y le besaba intensamente. Antonio se agarró incluso a su ropa, abrumado por el empuje del francés. Cuando se separó del beso, se quedó con la frente apoyada sobre la del hispano.

- ¿Entonces no soy un simple amigo para ti? -preguntó Francis.

- Me importas. De verdad que lo haces. Me importas mucho, Francis.

Tenía novio. Después de aquella metedura de pata por parte del galo, no había pasado una semana cuando Antonio le presentó a un conocido en la calle como "su novio". Casi necesita asistencia médica después de escuchar aquello. A partir de ese momento, las semanas habían ido pasando en una especie de nube de azúcar. Su factura del teléfono había subido como la espuma, buscaban cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo juntos. Iban de la mano a pesar que les miraban, se hacían carantoñas en cualquier sitio y ambos ya habían visitado el piso del otro.

Antonio salió del baño y se sentó en el asiento de siempre. Se atusó un poco la ropa y suspiró un poco. Al rato Francis regresó y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo.

- Creo que vamos a tener que dejar de hacer eso en el baño del tren.

Como toda respuesta, Francis le dio un mordisquito en la oreja.

El silencio después de decirle las noticias fue de ultratumba. Es más, Antonio miraba un punto fijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Francis esperaba que dijera algo. Tuvo que llamarle la atención al empezarse a sentir preocupado por la falta de reacción del hispano.

- ¿No me estás mintiendo? -Francis negó con la cabeza- ¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer?

- ¿Te crees que no he insistido en el tema una y otra vez? No puedo hacer nada. Me transfieren de vuelta a París. Además, mi permiso de trabajo ha finalizado.

- Francis, yo no puedo tener una relación a distancia. No he creído nunca en ellas.

- Yo tampoco.

Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos. No se podían ni mirar a la cara, cada uno miraba a un sitio diferente. Verse resultaba más doloroso, era ver directamente lo que perdía y eso no lo podían tolerar.

- Entonces esto significa que se ha terminado, ¿no?

- Supongo que sí. -dijo Francis.

Estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro pero ni siquiera se rozaban un mínimo. No podían. No supo más de Antonio en el tiempo en el que arreglaban los papeles y preparaban el traslado. Pierre fue tan amable como para venir y llevarse parte de sus cosas para Francia. El día que se marchaba, Francis miró hacia atrás. No había nadie. Sonrió resignado mientras se sentía estúpido. Haber esperado que Antonio hubiera venido a despedirse y declarar su amor era algo que sólo pasaba en las películas. Además, Francis ya sabía que le quería. Por eso mismo no había venido. Así también sería menos doloroso para él.

Echó un último vistazo por la ventanilla, divisando los últimos trazos de la ciudad en la que había pasado largos meses. Tapó la ventana y se tapó el rostro con un periódico. No podía dejar de sentir un gran nudo en la garganta y un sentimiento de vacío al pensar que mañana no iría al tren de siempre y se encontraría con el idiota que no se había venido ni a despedir.

La vida no le iba nada mal. El puesto que le habían dado en París era muy bueno y no podía quejarse para nada. Trabajaba en unos horarios razonables, su sueldo era más que razonable... Vamos, con la situación actual, Francis era la envidia de muchos de sus amigos. Las primeras semanas de vuelta al hogar habían sido difíciles. Cuando lo contaba, la gente le miraba raro. ¿Echas de menos España cuando ahora estás en casa? Había dejado muchas cosas allí... Bueno, había dejado en concreto una. Por suerte (al menos prefería pensar que era suerte y no desgracia), el tiempo se había encargado de hacer aquello menos doloroso. Los recuerdos habían pasado a ser algo agradable y le gustaba recordar aquellos tiempos. Ahora se había dedicado a su vida profesional y a sus amistades. Llevaba una vida bastante plena. No se podía quejar.

Sonó su teléfono móvil. Miró la pantalla y vio que era Pierre. Tan pesado... No le había dejado en paz desde que regresó a París. Charló un rato con él por teléfono, apoyado en la ventana del metro. La llamada se colgó y decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Sacó el periódico y se dedicó a leerlo con un deje aburrido. Notó como la gente que entraba de la parada pasaba por su lado y ocupaba los asientos.

- _Perdona, ¿está el asiento ocupado?_

El francés estaba marcado por otro acento que le sonaba mucho. Además de la voz. Pero era imposible. Levantó la mirada y observó atónito como Antonio, vestido con una chaqueta marrón larga, un pañuelo al cuello y un gorro, le observaba sonriendo. La cara de Francis estaba bañada en una sorpresa total. No había podido pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Debía estar alucinando, era imposible que Antonio estuviera delante de él. De repente el hispano se rió por la reacción de Francis.

- Veo que no pierdes la costumbre de leer.

Sentía un cúmulo de nervios en su estómago. Pero no era un espejismo, Antonio realmente estaba ahí sentado a su lado. Sus brazos rozaban a la altura del hombro. Notaba el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Q-qué haces tú...?

- ¿Aquí? -finalizó la pregunta al ver que el otro no podía terminarla. Ladeó el rostro para mirarle y sonrió- Te echaba de menos así que he venido a buscarte. Tengo un piso cerca de los Campos Elíseos. También estoy aprendiendo francés.

Aquello era demasiado para su cuerpo. Francis se encorvó hacia delante y se tapó el rostro con una mano, intentando canalizar los muchos sentimientos. Antonio rió enternecido ante su reacción, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el pelo. Mientras, la megafonía anunciaba la siguiente parada.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Aquí tenéis el final de esta historia. Realmente me gustó escribirla. Se hacía solo el fic casi xDDD. Gracias por los reviews ;w; sois tan monoooos *les lanza corazoncitos a todos* Espero que os haya gustado como a mí me gustó escribirla.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Pyon. No tengo más que decirte, chérie. Ya lo sabes todo -le wink-**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Comento vuestros review ;D**

_Goldenapple-95, _**no me atosigas, de verdad. Me gustan los reviews y más si tienen chicha, como los tuyos :D El final no hubiera sido malo, pero me apetecía seguirlo xD Francis no pudo resistir más y tuvo que meter la pata XD. Seeeh, pero la sonrisa se refería a la pasivo-agresiva. La que logra que paren de meterse con él XD. Seh, pueden explotar por una subida de la tensión xD Quise ponerle un amigo a Francis y pensé primero en otro nombre y de repente me dije: Ostias! Pierre, como el pajarito! Así tiene aún más gracia XD. Este es último capítulo. Espero que te gustara. **

_Nanda18,_** ojalá me pasara algo así a mí también xDDDD voto por eso. Francis es adorable, por qué la gente le tiene únicamente como un salido? Vale que lo es pero... XD creo que tiene su parte linda también. Un saludo ;D**

_Ariadna412, _**me alegra que te guste :D Espero que este te gustara lo mismo o más! **

_Atsun, _**el pobre gabacho triste daba penita. Seguro que lo veía como un puppy abandonado *?* Ahahaha del Barça... Podría ser. No quise especificar tampoco xD Podría ser algún equipo local... *ya, claro* Es empalagosillo~ pero se supone que así debía ser el fic òwo yo me ceñí a las reglas (¿) Jajaja es Pierre pero en persona. Eh lo de Miguel mola =D Se me ocurrió a mí *xD y?* Lo corto porque no quiero que me abandones nunca, muahahaha *hearts* Pero si las babas en la fiambrera pueden provocar una inundación... ¿cómo de grande es la fiambrera? Me alegra que te guste el fic, really ;D**

_ReddyS, _**ueeh! Te desestreso *happy* jajajaja xDDD Lo del beso fue en un tren no tan lleno de gente porque se supone que era tarde. Pero vamos, seguramente alguien les vio xDDD Seh, continuación y fin con este capítulo. Muchos besos~**

_Ai no yoake, _**me pidieron algo AU y no quería hacer lo típico de que se conocen desde siempre y que alguno está colgado por el otro. Espero que te guste el capítulo ;D**

_Sawako, _**yah~ regalo de navidad -hearts- Me alegra que te guste. Francis está modosito porque sigue siendo un gabacho en territorio *hostil(¿)* que no se sobrepasa mucho con los tíos porque sino le zurran xDDD. Seeh Francis es un incomprendido ;w; Yeah, me alegra que te sorprendiera 8D Yo me digno ò.o Me atrevo con todo por este pairing *?* awww qué mona lo de crearte una cuenta para agregarme a favos -hearts hearts- Cuídate tú también**

_Moonplata, _**jajajaja xDDD qué graciosa XDDD Continuada! Ò0ó**

_Hina Yoso, _** oh dios... tú estás como yo xDDDDD Yeah! -highfives- Continuo, por gente como tú :'D que me alegra el día al ver que no estoy sola *XD***

_The-sweetest-revenge, _**bien òwo el objetivo es que fuera romántica. Me doy por satisfecha *muere en paz y sube al cielo *?* pero le dicen que no hay sitio así que revive por pereza* Aquí tienes la continuación ;D**

_WSonneDarkw, _**me tienes abandonadita ;A; *o Miru tiene un lapsus mental y no recuerda ningún review suyo en mucho tiempo* OMG OTP YEAH! *levanta los brazos victoriosa* Cada vez que alguien se une al pairing, yo me siento más feliz XDDD Es que son monísimos juntos ;A;! Uah, me encanta que te hayas metido tanto en la historia y que incluso lo hayas releído *halagada, mucho* Si los dibujas, quiero ver dibujos *Te tengo localizada en DA, lol * Seh, solo un capítulo más. Pero seguiré con "Y regreso a ti" y haré alguno nuevo de estos dos ;D No te preocupes. No dejaré a este pairing en paz! *posa***

**Y eso es todo**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Miruru.**


End file.
